


Kitten's Little Secret

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan imagines, bang chan smut, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: SmutWord count: 1.8kWarnings: Dom!Chan, sub!reader, daddy kink, hand kink, lots of teasing, dirty talk, swearing, choking, overstimulation, multiple orgasms
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Kitten's Little Secret

The two of you were having a chill day at home, neither of you having to work because it was Saturday. You’d been sitting on the couch, watching movies with Chan, your back against his chest. His arms wrapped securely around your waist as he laced his fingers with yours.

By that point, you’d lost interest in the movie and started playing with his hands. Chan looked down at you with an amused smile before turning his attention back to the TV. At first, it started off innocent as you ran your thumb across his palm, drawing little shapes into the skin with your finger, but then your mind began to drift.

You flipped his hand over in yours, your index finger tracing over the veins in his hands. Getting lost in your thoughts, you began to imagine the things Chan could do with his hands, more specifically, what he could do to you. The idea had you squeezing your thighs together. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Chan as he watched you, the movie completely forgotten.

The more you studied his hands, the more you imagined. You wondered what they’d looked like trailing down your bare body, rubbing over your slit before he inserted two fingers, curling them against the spot that had you crying. You wondered what they’d look like pulling your hair into a makeshift pony as he forced your mouth down his cock, causing you to gag as spit and precum spilled out from the sides of your lips. You wondered what they’d look like wrapped around your throat as he fucked you against the shower wall.

You’d always had a thing for his hands, they were so beautiful and honestly, a weakness of yours, but Chan didn’t know that and you were too embarrassed to mention it to him, knowing he’d more than likely tease you. Still, you couldn’t help but bite your lip at the dirty thoughts that continued to cross your mind. Chan could tell you were getting worked up, watching the way you continued to fidget in his lap and your grip tightened on his hand. He had an idea of what you were thinking but he needed to test his theory, so he subtly flexed his hand so that the veins would become more prominent. His suspicions were proven correct when a small gasp escaped your mouth.

“I fucking knew it.” You froze instantly, his hand falling out of your grip as you stared back at the tv.

“Hmmmm,” You hummed in response, pretending to be as nonchalant as possible. Chan laughed at your failed attempt to recover from you basically eye fucking his hands.

“Oh don’t go modest on me now,” Chan smirked, “You’re shit at hiding stuff.” You turned your head to the side to look up at him with wide eyes, pulling your lip between your teeth nervously. “Honestly I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before. I’ve seen the way you look at me, _at my hands_ , but I always thought it was an innocent thing. How foolish of me.” You looked away, your cheeks burning in embarrassment but Chan had other plans. Quicker than you could register, he flipped the two of you on the couch, his body now hovering over yours. Your pupils were blown wide with excitement as you stared up at your boyfriend.

“So kitten,” Chan whispered in your ear, causing you to shudder, “when were you gonna tell me?”

“I wasn’t,” You mumbled quietly.

“Then how will I be able to fulfill your fantasies if you keep them a secret?” You perked up at that, causing Chan to chuckle at you. “That’s what I thought.”

“You’re just going to tease me though,” You groaned.

“Oh you can count on that but that doesn’t mean I won’t still make you feel good,” Chan cocked a brow at you before leaning next to your ear, “tell me what you want kitten.” You shivered from the pet name, Chan drew back to look at your face. This was your chance to get what you’ve always wanted, were you really going to let your embarrassment ruin those chances? _Fuck no_. 

“Touch me,” You said, hiding your face in the couch. Chan’s hand grabbed your jaw to turn your head back towards him, a serious look on his face.

“Ask nicely,” Chan commanded, watching as you squirmed under him, looking up at him with your big doe eyes. The sight made Chan want to fuck you right then and there. 

“Please touch me daddy.”

As soon as those words slipped past your lips, Chan’s cock twitched in his pants, his grip tightening on your jaw as he leaned in front of your face. A devilish smile crossed his features.

“And where would you like for me to touch you?” He asked. “Here?” Chan ran a hand down your arm. “Here?” His hand slid across your stomach. “Here?” He gripped your high. “Or here?” His hand landed between your thighs, cupping your center. You jolted from the contact, a chorus of whines and moans spilling past your lips.

“ _Fuck!_ There daddy, please!” You begged, falling further and further apart the more he touched you. His fingers brushed ever so lightly over your clothed core, your hips bucking up in an attempt to meet his hand.

“Hmmmm I don’t know kitten. Daddy doesn’t like when you keep secrets from him,” Chan pretended to withdraw his hand. 

And you began to panic, “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I swear.” He looked at you with a triumphant smile.

“Good girl,” Chan said, his hands moved to pull your pants and underwear down along with your shirt, leaving you bare and open for him. “ _So beautiful_ ,” He hummed. His hands moved gracefully over the skin of your stomach, traveling further towards where you craved him most.

“Tell me, is this what you want kitten?” Chan asked, entering two fingers into your core, your arousal allowing him to do so without difficulty. You failed to form a coherent response as a whine escaped your mouth, your back arching off the couch. He set a slow pace to begin with, watching the way you rocked your hips into his hands for more pleasure. With his free hand, he rubbed circles into the skin of your inner thigh before trailing up your body, enclosing over one of your breasts. Massaging the flesh, he used his thumb and index finger to tweak your nipple at the same time he curled his fingers. Your hands tightly clutched the couch as you gasped, squeezing your eyes shut from the pleasure.

“Does my kitten like to be fucked by her daddy’s fingers?” You clenched around his fingers, moaning loudly. “You look so pretty like this, taking my fingers so well.” You could feel your high approaching, the pit of your stomach tightening the faster he pumped his fingers inside your dripping entrance. Chan curled his fingers against your sweet spot with every thrust of his hand, his thumb moving to rub figure eights against your clit to add to your pleasure, while his other hand alternated between your breasts. You were so close to the edge but you needed more.

“Choke me daddy,” You moaned, too consumed in the pleasure to be embarrassed at your request.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chan groaned,his eyes darkening at your sinful words and without hesitation, he gladly accepted your request. Enclosing his hand around your throat, he squeezed it tight enough to where you could still breathe, your eyes rolling to the back of your head from the feeling. Pressing his thumb harder against you clit, he thrust and curled his fingers inside you a few more times before you snapped. Stars flashed behind your eyelids as you screamed Chan’s name, cumming harder than you ever have before. He continued to pump his fingers at the same pace, riding out your high. When the overstimulation began to kick in, you lifted your hand to push him away, signaling to him that you were good now, but when Chan refused to stop, you opened your eyes to see him staring straight into yours. The look on his face caused you to gasp, his pupils were nearly black as a sinful smile stretched across his face.

“If you like my hands so much, let’s see how much more you can take,” Chan announced as your eyes went wide with shock. The pain of the overstimulation quickly fading into pleasure as you squeeze your eyes shut.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” You moaned, your thoughts consumed with Chan and his incredible hands. You could already feel your second orgasm approaching, much faster than the first, and Chan knew that, considering the way you tightened around his fingers so much that he had difficulty thrusting them inside you. An idea popped inside his head as he moved his hand from around your throat.

“Look at me kitten,” Chan ordered, your eyes opening instantly. Two of his fingers rested on top of your bottom lip as he said, “suck.” Opening your mouth, you wrapped your lips around his fingers, sucking and swirling your tongue around them, your eyes still locked with his. Chan groaned, watching the way your not-so-innocent mouth took his fingers. With that thought in mind, he shoved his fingers further in your mouth, prompting your gag reflex as your throat tightened. Chan leaned in close next to your ear before slowly whispering, “cum for me.”

Your second orgasm washed over you even harder than the first had, a chorus of moans and whimpers slipping from around his fingers that remained inside your mouth. Chan watched the beautiful sight below him as you fell apart, your eyes screwing shut from your blissful orgasm. Chan slowly retrieved his hand from your aching core, lifting them to his mouth to get a taste of you. You looked at him with half lidded eyes as he sucked your arousal from his own fingers. You swore you could have cum a third time just from the sight of it. Your chest rose and fell as you tried to regain your breath, your body feeling as if it were on fire from the previous events.

“Do you see what happens when you tell me what you want kitten? You could’ve had this sooner if you’d just asked,” Chan said. Too tired to form words at the moment, you just nodded, a smile forming on his lips. Chan shifted his body over yours slightly and that’s when you felt it. Shifting your gaze down, you noticed the bulge straining against the fabric of his jeans. When you looked back up at him, he was already smirking at you and before you knew it, Chan had pulled you up to straddle his lap, his hand snaking up towards your neck again. Leaning forward, his lips hovered ever so slightly over your lips as he looked you dead in the eyes and said, “My turn kitten.”


End file.
